


Tricks lead to Treats

by Stariceling



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: DC_Yaoi Kink Meme, M/M, Magic Trick, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KID tries to detain Heiji with a magic trick, which does nothing to keep the detective from jumping him in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricks lead to Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Performing a magic trick will get you laid every single time.

Kaito glided down on silent wings to land in the grassy, open area in the middle of the park. He deactivated his glider with a satisfied stretch before holding up his newest prize to let the moonlight shine through it. The stone was pale and grey in the moonlight, not what he was searching for. Still, it had been a very enjoyable night.

“Found you, Kaito KID!”

Kaito didn’t exactly jump, that wouldn’t be dignified, but he did whip around to find Heiji charging in his direction, vaulting over a park bench without pause. Kaito could have sworn he’d left the detective taking a nice nap out of the way while he ‘borrowed’ his face for a few minutes to finish off the heist. Judging by the look on Heiji’s face now, he probably knew about that already.

Too bad Heiji had announced his presence like that, or he might have made things a little more difficult. As it was, Kaito still had a couple of tricks prepared.

He let Heiji get almost close enough to grab him, then sidestepped as if avoiding a charging bull. With a puff of smoke and a second of deft work white ribbons appeared around Heiji as if by magic, binding his arms firmly behind his back with a big bow at his neck for style. A pair of fuzzy bunny ears and a fluffy tail were added for effect, because Kaito was in a whimsical mood.

The trick made Heiji stumble and fall to one knee, his momentum killed by shock. That should be more than enough to keep him from catching Kaito tonight.

“Then, with thanks to my lovely assista- oof!”

Kaito really had expected the trick to throw Heiji off for longer than that. Instead the peeved detective launched at him in a full-body tackle without even trying to get back to his feet and Kaito found himself laid out flat in the grass.

As he tried to squirm out from under Heiji, Kaito looked down to find the angry teen’s teeth clenched on his tie, right over the knot so that he couldn’t slip it off. Heiji might not be able to say anything intelligible with his mouth full, but he was still communicating his intent to not let Kaito get away quite effectively.

This was bad. Very bad. Having a detective on top of him was never a good thing. The fuzzy ear tickling his face was a new twist, but on the whole the situation was definitely bad.

Still, Heiji’s hands were pinned and his weren’t. Kaito bucked and pushed against his would-be captor, certain that he could get free. Unfortunately, with Heiji moving around determinedly on top of him, trying to keep him down, Kaito soon had a new problem to add to his list. Having Heiji rub against him felt a little too good, and all too soon he knew the result had to be poking unsubtly at Heiji’s stomach.

Heiji froze and Kaito held his breath. Maybe. . . maybe Heiji would be so disgusted by the reaction that he would jump off and give Kaito a chance to escape?

Instead Heiji’s hips lifted and then rolled deliberately against his, confirming exactly what was poking him and forcing Kaito to bite back a groan. When Heiji repeated the action it became clear that he was dealing with the same sort of ‘problem.’

Heiji released his tie, leaving a damp spot on the silk. “Want to call a truce? Long enough to deal with this, at least?”

Kaito didn’t have to wonder what ‘this’ was with Heiji still rocking slowly against him. He nodded, at a loss for words.

With that agreement in place, Heiji moved against him again, working up his body until their mouths could meet in an aggressive kiss. Kaito stopped trying to push Heiji off and ran his hands down the squirming detective’s body instead. He found the tail he had fixed to Heiji’s jeans and played with it for a second before simply grabbing as much of Heiji’s ass as he could with both hands and pulling their bodies together even harder.

Moaning, Heiji retaliated by thrusting his tongue into Kaito’s mouth. Kaito was all too happy to play with Heiji’s tongue while groping him for all he was worth. He had never realized that Heiji had such a nice ass, all firm muscle under his hands. Well, he was usually the one who had to stay a step ahead while others gave chase, which wasn’t the best position for admiring anything like that.

Now that Heiji wasn’t fighting him, Kaito managed to roll the detective over onto his back and straddled him. He felt a lot less vulnerable once he wasn’t being pinned. Heiji didn’t seem to care about the change in position. He bucked up into Kaito with the same eager energy he’d had from the start, though he was still struggling to get free of the ribbons binding his arms.

Kaito reached down to undo Heiji’s fly, freeing his hard cock and palming it roughly. Heiji’s lusty groans were getting so enticing, Kaito just had to release his mouth and listen to them.

“K- nngn” Heiji bit back whatever he had been about to say. He bit down on the corner of his mouth so hard that Kaito caught a hint of blood welling from the spot in the moonlight.

With a flick of his wrist, Kaito produced a handkerchief from nowhere to dab away the blood.

Heiji stared at him, panting harshly as Kaito’s other hand continued to tease around the head of his cock, while he folded the handkerchief as best he could one-handed. He lay it across Heiji’s open mouth. Heiji took the gag willingly, biting down on it the instant Kaito’s fingers were clear.

With that taken care of, Kaito returned to the business at hand. He ground himself into Heiji’s thigh, feeling the hard muscles tense and quiver against him even through several layers of fabric. Playing with Heiji with first one hand, then the other, Kaito licked his fingers and palms and tried every trick he knew on Heiji with his nimble, slippery hands.

All too soon he had Heiji’s warm, sticky seed spurting up between his fingers. Kaito paused in his play for a moment, taking in the sight of Heiji relaxing back into the grass, still breathing hard but otherwise limp. Kaito wanted nothing more than to keep going and come all over Heiji’s relaxed body.

Struggling to think with his brain instead of his cock, Kaito quickly cleaned Heiji up and made sure he was decent again. Heiji had only called a truce until they had taken care of their untimely arousal. If he moved now he could make his escape before Heiji remembered that. Even if it meant jacking off by himself later.

Kaito bent over Heiji to retrieve his handkerchief before making his escape. He never knew how Heiji managed to get the leverage for his next move from that position. All he knew was the next moment he’d been knocked flat under Heiji a second time.

Scrambling backwards, Kaito managed to get halfway out from under Heiji. This time he found himself stopped by the detective’s teeth catching on his belt. When he looked down, Heiji growled something at him. It didn’t really matter what he said when he was laying so that his angry voice sent vibrations right across Kaito’s aching cock.

Kaito fell back in the grass, panting. He had lost his top hat somewhere when Heiji pushed him down that second time. He had to retrieve it while making a calm, cool-headed escape. Just as soon as he could get his brain past the noises Heiji was making and what they were doing to his body. He still had a lot of tricks he could try, but after one of his magic tricks had got him into this situation in the first place he didn’t know which to try next.

“Not gonna arrest you with your pants down, ya know.” Heiji finally let go of his belt to tell him.

“Oh?” Kaito managed, pushing himself up to get a better look at Heiji. “Then why?”

“I’m not the kind of guy who can be satisfied leaving things half-finished.” And just in case Kaito could have missed his meaning, Heiji ran his tongue slowly up the length of Kaito’s fly, staring seriously into his eyes the whole time.

That was all the explanation Kaito needed to let his brain take a complete holiday. He pulled his belt open, wrestling his pants down far enough to give Heiji access.

The second his cock was out in the air Heiji’s mouth descended on it. Kaito had to force one fist into his own mouth to muffle his cry, not wanting the detective to hear what he might let slip. In spite of what he’d thought before, it seemed that having a detective on top of him wasn’t always a bad thing.

He bucked into Heiji’s mouth, making him retreat for half a second to choke and cough before diving in again. Kaito tried to stay still, but it was impossible for him to think of anything with Heiji’s mouth engulfing him like that. There was no playing, no teasing, just Heiji sucking and swallowing and pulling him towards the finish as fast as possible. In the last instant there were hands gripping at his backside, pulling him hard into Heiji’s mouth as he came.

It took a few seconds for Kaito to come back to himself. He had to pry his fingers away from where they had twisted in Heiji’s hair, peel his eyes open again, remember to take deep, slow breaths to bring himself down.

Heiji’s tongue lapped over his softening cock a few times, cleaning him. Kaito was distantly aware that there were hands gently gripping and squeezing at his backside. The ribbons had come loose, the trick intended to hold Heiji until he could get away was unraveling. If Kaito wasn’t currently too limp from satiated pleasure to move he probably would have been more worried about that.

As it was, Heiji got up before him, stretching and looking at him like a cat that had gotten into the cream, and all Kaito could think was that he looked surprisingly sexy like that. He didn’t bother to get up as Heiji moved lazily to fetch his hat and put it back where it belonged, or as near as possible with Kaito still sacked out in the grass, letting the brim tilt down to cast a bit of shadow across his face once again. That made Kaito feel a lot less naked than having his pants fixed.

The parting kiss Heiji pressed to his mouth was surprisingly tender. Or at least it might have been without his hands running familiarly all over Kaito’s body, pawing for hidden pockets in a way that was definitely too intimate for a first ‘date.’ Not to mention the taste. . . .

“Here.”

Kaito dug out a breath mint, too tired to even make it appear out of nowhere under Heiji’s nose. Heiji accepted it without bothering to comment that the problem was entirely Kaito’s fault, sucking two of his fingers into his mouth at the same time and fondling them with his tongue in an obscene gesture that was going to feature in Kaito’s wet dreams for a long time.

They separated long enough to straighten themselves out, watching each other with a mix of pleasure and suspicion. At least, that was how it felt on Kaito’s end. His white suit was covered with dirt and grass stains, and there was a cold, wet spot on his trousers that was definitely Heiji’s fault, but his legs no longer felt like rubber and he could make a good escape, even if he did have to fight Heiji for it.

“Can I ask you something?”

Kaito moved back a few steps, out of tackling range, he hoped, before indicating for Heiji to ask.

“Have you tried that trick on anyone else yet?”

Not yet, but now that he’d seen the results it got with Heiji, Kaito definitely wanted to try it again. Not that he was going to admit that. “A magician never reveals his secrets,” he reminded Heiji.

“Should have expected that one.” Heiji paced closer, but this time Kaito didn’t tense a muscle. Heiji’s body language was completely open, and there was no intent to capture.

“For the record, I enjoyed being your first ‘lovely assistant.’”

So Heiji was more perceptive than he acted when he was all worked up. Kaito really should have expected that. It was hard to feel particularly stupid about it with Heiji giving him a final kiss, his mouth tasting of sweet mint and very faintly of lingering musk.

“Don’t worry about it,” Heiji murmured as he drew back. “This,” he held up the jewel he had so blatantly taken out of Kaito’s pocket while groping him, “will be more than enough to make _him_ good and jealous. Serves him right, not listening to me about what escape route you were taking.”

They parted, both carrying several layers of silent understanding, and with Kaito at least feeling far more relaxed and satisfied than even the most perfectly executed magic trick could explain. Heiji even extended the promise not to arrest him with his pants down by not tailing him and trying to catch him changing back into street clothes.

That one little trick had gotten him a lot more than laid. It looked like he’d added a third detective to his little collection. Not specifically on his side, not bending justice far enough to be trustworthy, but definitely an ally when he could get the dice to fall just right. And, if he could think up the right sort of tricks to add to his repertoire, maybe Heiji would be more than an ally now and then.


End file.
